Kimen the Spearbearer
"Kimen the Spearbearer" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Początkowe i końcowe tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Kimen Włóczniodzierżca jest wyrachowanym typem i jednym z Karmeńskich trzech wielkich generałów. Jest on prawdziwym rywalem dla Patapońskiego Bohatera Dona Yumipona. Chroń katapultę, przekraczając pustynię Moakan!thumb|Środkowe tło misji W gruncie rzeczy misja wygląda prawie identycznie co poprzednia. Tak samo musimy bronić powoziku lady Meden z katapultą. Tym razem zagrażającym jej dowódcą jest Kimen, zdolny włócznik, wierzący w jednostki dystansowe, co sprawia, że tym razem walka jest znacznie trudniejsza... Także pustynny klimat utrudnia walkę. Misja ta jest nawiązaniem do misji Convoy Escort z Patapon i pojawia się zamiast polowania The Mystery of Smokestorms in the Desert. Po udanym przejściu polowanie pojawia się z powrotem. Nie można powtarzać walki z Kimenem. Fabuła Po pokonaniu Nomena Zigotońska katapulta została szybko przetransportowana, jednak przed niebezpieczną samą w sobie Pustynią Korakan pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie; Karmeński generał Kimen zaczaił się tam w celu zniszczenia machiny oblężniczej. Przygotował się dużo lepiej niż Nomen. Wystawił liczne jednostki dystansowe, aby zniszczyły powóz kryjący się za Pataponami i co gorsza uzyskał wsparcie mrocznych bóstw pustyni... Taktyka *Jako że walka toczy się na pustyni, niezbędny jest nam Cud Deszczu Juju. **Bardzo przydatny byłby Cud Wiatru, jednak deszcz jest niezbędny do przeżycia na Pustyni Korakan. *Jeśli powóz lady Meden zostanie zniszczony, misja zostanie automatycznie przegrana, zatem trzeba go ja najefektywniej bronić. **Gdy powóz dymi oznacza to, że niewiele mu do zniszczenia. **Nie wolno go wprowadzać w Płonącą trawę! *Gdy zacznie się walka pod końcową wieżą, nalezy zacząć grać obronę ChakaChaka aż trawa pod Pataponami się spali. *Należy uodpornić się na Ogień i Podpalenie, bo wielu wrogów ma broń tego typu. *Większość z nich jest też uodporniona na Ogień. *Warto zabrać silnych żołnierzy do walki wręcz, bo wiatr wieje Pataponom w twarz. **Dobrym pomysłem będzie uzbrojenie ich w broń traktującą Efektami Statusu, by czasowo unieszkodliwiali generała Kimena. *Jedynymi jednostkami dystansowymi, które mogą atakować pod wiatr są Mahopony, których niektóre czary nie zważają na pogodę. **Heros-Yumipon w Trybie Herosa także nie zważa na wiatr. *Ciekawym pomysłem będzie zabranie wytrzymałych Toriponów, by służyły jako żywa tarcza dla powozu. *Kimena nie da się zabić przed zakończeniem misji. Ma na to zbyt wiele Punktów Życia. *Należy nie pozwalać się zbliżać wrogom, bo ich ataki mogą dosięgnąć cennego powozu. *Wszystkich przeciwników należy jak najszybciej zabijać, by nie atakowali powozu. **Gancheeka (zwierzątko Kimena) należy zabić jak najszybciej, by nie przeszkadzał później w przekraczaniu pustyni.thumb|Kimen Solucja Na samym początku, jeszcze przed walką kamerka skieruje się na samotnego Kimena, zaś Meden nas ostrzeże, a Kimen zacznie prowokować... (Niestety, przez burzę piaskową prawie nie widzimy, co się dzieje.)thumb|Kimen obok swojego zwierzątka, Gancheeka Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)! Proszę, bądź ostrożny! Karmeni wiedzą, że tędy idziesz! Kimen: Nomen był tutaj... Pokorny wojownik Kimen zaoferuje ci pokonanie jego wrogów swą włócznią! Dalej, Gancheeku! Chodźcie do mnie!! Dajcie mi posmakować waszej mocy! (Co jakiś czas będzie powtarzał to ostatnie.) Po tych słowach cofnie się za stojącego obok niego Gancheeka. Gdy podejdziemy i zaatakujemy, zwierzak się wystraszy, wylezie ze skorupy i zacznie powoli pełznąć przed siebie. Kimen zza niego będzie nas co jakiś czas atakować. Od tej pory co jakiś czas bedzie nas atakował Torimen (Karmeński Toripon).thumb|Włócznia rzucona przez Kimena (po prawej eksplozja) Kimen:'' O, Wielki Władco Pustyni Moakan... Proszę, użycz mi swej mocy!'' Od tej pory tymi słowami będzie zapowiadał swoje ataki; atakuje z rzadka, ale dość silnie: rzuca lekko naładowaną włócznią, podobnie do Herosa Yaripona. Gdy zabijemy Gancheeka Kimen cofnie się daleko za swoich żołnierzy. Kimen: G... Gancheeku! Czemu ty... Przeklęte Patapony! '' Przez jakiś czas będziemy mieli od niego spokój. Nieco dalej zobaczymy wrogów ukrytych w trawie... Tatemen: W tej pustyni nigdy nie pada. Roztopisz się w upale! '' Yarimen:'' ...Heh. Są tutaj...'' Gdy zbliżymy się do krzewów zaatakują nas Tatemeni i Yarimeni. Od tej pory zacznie nas co jakiś czas nachodzić pojedynczy Mahomen atakujący kulą ognia. Sam Kimen stoi dużo dalej. Idąc przed siebie dojdziemy do Szyldu, który ostrzeże nas przed dalszym terenem...thumb|Szyld na pustyni Szyld:'' Hej'' (imię gracza), tu jest szaleńczo gorąco na dole... Gorący piach ugotuje cię żywcem... Bądź ostrożny... '' Wówczas należy użyć Cudu. Dalej roztacza się bowiem rozgrzana pustynia, z której strzelają gejzery rozgrzanego piachu. Gdy zacznie padać, możemy spokojnie ruszyć dalej, dbając tylko, by gdy deszcz się kończy przywoływać go od nowa. Po minięciu Szyldu ujrzymy stos ziemi, który należy rozwalić. Nieco dalej stoi mniejszy stos i dwa następne duże, a potem znów mały i znów duży. Dalej rośnie wielkie pole trawy, a za nim kamienny mur broniony przez armatę, oraz wieża, broniona przez Yumimenów, a pod nią sam Kimen. Z wieży co jakiś czas atakauje Mahomen i Torimen, ogień łuczników z niej Podpala trawę, na której stoją nasi żołnierze. Pod wieżą czeka nas ostatnie starcie z Kimenem; tutaj musimy go zabić. Kimen: ''O Władco Pustyni, jak to możliwe, że spadł deszcz? Czyżbyś mnie opuścił!? Gdy Kimen zginie, a my rozwalimy wieżę... Meden: Wielki (imię gracza), nie było mnie w tej walce. Jestem pewna, że uderzyłeś gromem w tych paskudnych Karmenów! Idąc dalej dojdziemy do namiotu, a za nim do znacznika. I tak misja się skończy. Gdy miniemy znacznik... Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)! Dokonałeś tego! Jesteś wspaniały! Rozmowa Po zwycięstwie czeka nas rozmówka z... nie Meden, a samym Yariponem (!).thumb|Yaripon informuje Nas podczas nieobecności Meden Yaripon: Wielki (imię gracza)... Mam dość złą wiadomość: Lady Meden była zmartwiona tym, co stanie się na polu bitwy... ''Więc zdecydowała się dowodzić szwadronem dostawczym... '' Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne